For You, This Christmas
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: When Zoey is feeling upset this Christmas, what will Rudolph do to fulfil her Christmas wish?


It was a cold, snowy Christmas Eve in the North Pole. Everyone was cheery as the sun shined over the icy ground. The elves were finishing off the last few presents for the ride, Santa was prepping the sleigh, and the reindeer were enjoying their games.

Most of them, that is.

Rudolph was walking around the North Pole, looking for his friend, Zoe. He hadn't seen her all day, and whenever he asked around, no one claimed to know where she was.

'I don't get it,' he thought to himself, 'she wasn't with the other's, she wasn't at her home either. Where is she?'

He walked through the snow-covered trees to an icy river. In the snow around the river, he saw hoof prints. Thinking they might belong to Zoe, he followed them, all the way to a nearby cave. When he was close to the entrance, he could hear a soft sobbing.

"Zoey? Is that you?" he called into the cave.

He assumed it was when the sobbing stopped. When he entered the cave, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her, curled in a ball. Whereas his fur was more of a chocolate brown, hers was more like a hazel, and her underbelly was lighter than his. When she looked up at him, despite her weak smile, he could tell she had been crying.

"Oh, hello, Rudolph," she greeted, getting to her feet.

"Are you alright, Zoey?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. "You've been crying."

"Oh, don't be silly, I…" she saw the concern on his face, and sighed, letting her smile fade. "I'm sorry, Rudolph, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just… never mind, it's nothing, really."

"You know you can tell me, right? I care about you." He smiled warmly, and she blushed.

"Well, it's just that… last year, when you went out with the other reindeer, you got to travel all over the world, to places I couldn't even imagine, and I just felt lonely, waiting for you to come back. I know you must think that's pretty selfish, and I am incredibly proud of you, but I'm not looking forward to tonight, just sitting at home and thinking about how much fun you'll be having."

He was speechless. She had never given any indication that she felt this way before, and he would never have thought that she would get so upset about it.

"Zoey," he gently rubbed his head against hers comfortingly, "I'm sorry if I made you feel left out." He smiled at her. "How about I spend the whole day with you? We can go back and join in on some of the games, or we could go take a walk- whatever you want, I insist."

She giggled. "You really know how to make me feel special. Alright then."

So, for the rest of the day, Zoey and Rudolph spent the day in each other's company. They skated on the river and walked through the forest, before joining in with the reindeer games. As the sun was starting to set, Santa came out of the workshop.

"Everyone!" he announced. "We need to begin the launch preparations at once!"

Zoey sighed. "I guess I had better go. I had fun today."

"Me too," Rudolph replied, smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," her smile faded, "see you tomorrow."

She kissed him on the cheek, before walking off. Rudolph watched, then sighed, walking toward with the sleigh with his head hung down. Santa noticed this as he passed him, so he patted the red-nosed reindeer on the back.

"Rudolph, something is bothering you. Perhaps I could advise you?"

"Maybe," Rudolph sighed, "it's just that… I don't want Zoey to feel lonely. She feels a bit jealous that I get to go around the world. I wish there was some way I could show her what it's like."

Santa gave out a thoughtful hum, scratching his beard. "You know, there might be a way to do that."

So, later that night, Rudolph led Zoey to the sleigh. He told her that he had a surprise for her, so she had been told to close her eyes until she got there.

"Can you please tell me what it is yet?" she asked, although she was only mildly enthused.

"Wait a minute," he told her. He saw a couple of elves come by with a harness. Zoey gave a light yelp as they attached it to her. "Relax, it's part of the surprise." Once the harness was fully secured and attached, Rudolph went, "okay. Now open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, she followed the harness that had been attached to her, tracing it back to the sleigh. She gasped, before staring at Rudolph with wide eyes. "What is this?!" she asked.

"I spoke to Santa, and he's agreed to let you fly with us this year!" he told her, happily.

"R-really?" she was nearly crying as he nodded. "B-but I can't fly!"

"That's what this is for." He gestured to the workshop, where two elves were headed towards her, carrying a giant weather balloon. "This will keep you in the air while we're flying."

"But what if it burst?"

"It shouldn't, but if it does, you'll stay on the harness, and when we land, I'll carry you on my back after. But there shouldn't be a storm this year, so you should be fine."

She was moved to tears. She turned to face him, and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She turned to see Santa, who was climbing into the sleigh. "Thank you, Santa!"

He chuckled heartily. "Why, of course, Zoey!" he replied. "It is your Christmas wish, after all. And my job is to grant Christmas wishes." He saw the elves attach and secure the harnesses to the other reindeer. "If we're all ready," he pulled on the reins, "on, Dasher! On, Prancer! On, Prancer and Vixen! On, Cupid! On, Comet! On, Donner and Blitzen! On, Rudolph! And on, Zoey!"

The reindeer began to run, before lifting into the sky and flying away. As they flew over the different cities, Zoey was amazed by the different sites she saw, the different cities they visited, the ever-beautiful sky up above. When they flew over oceans, she would laugh happily as she saw her reflection below her.

"This is amazing!" she screamed as they reached London. When they settled on a house near Big Ben, Santa went in through the door, using the key that had been left on the door for him. He placed the presents under the tree, and they were about to leave, but Zoey saw a child, who was asleep on the couch- probably from being awake, trying to see Santa- was having a nightmare and was crying. "Wait," she said. "She's upset. Surely, we can't leave her like this."

"I wish we could help her, Zoey," Santa told her, "but if she wakes up, she'll see us. We can't let that happen." Zoey pleaded with him, staring with puppy eyes. "I wouldn't know what to do, anyway."

"I know what to do. Please, sir, let me help." Santa, defeated, took off her harness. Zoey walked into the house, carefully and slowly, so as not to wake her. When she was close to the couch, she began to sing. _"_ _God rest ye merry, gentlemen, let nothing you dismay, remember, Christ, our Savior, was born on Christmas day, to save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray, O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy."_ As she sang, the child stopped crying and began to smile, all the while comfortable in sleep. Zoey, happy with her efforts, slowly crept out of the house and went to her harness. "I think it worked."

"Well done, Zoey!" Santa commended, reattaching the harness. "You showed true compassion there. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," she blushed at the compliment. Once Santa locked the door, they took off again and continued with their journey. During the journey, she looked at Rudolph and saw him smiling at her. "What?"

"You're a really good singer," he told her.

"Aw, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, and not only did he blush, but his nose glowed brightly, much to the amusement of the others. "Merry Christmas, Rudolph!"

"Merry Christmas, Zoe!"

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **(A/N: I don't own the carol, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen)**


End file.
